T-Rex
T-Rex, full name Tyrannosaurus Dash Rex, is my super orignal and super creative OC. He is somehow related to the Marvel Universe, the DC Universe, the Godzilla universe, the Gamera universe, the Ultraman universe, the Star Wars and Trek universes, the Transformers universe, the Minecraft universe, and a bunch of other things I like because of bad writing. He can magically transform into Godzilla 2015 with his magical powers. He used to hates Godzilla because Godzilla is better than him in every way, but they're all good now. He also has a burning form when he eats too many spicy nachos. He has 3 sons and several clones. He fights the m.utos because they are super evil villains and not clover field ripoffs at all. T-Rex hates legos because they hurt his feet when he steps on them, so he attacks lego cities. He is friends with the greatest Kaiju of all time, Dogora. In his universe Skeleturtle is God and hates T-Rex because T-Rex did stuff with Skeleturlte's wife. He has a healing factor which means he can never die so you will have to deal with him forever. He also destroys Pizzerias all the time in his endless quest to destroy Five Nights at Freddy's. He usually minds his own business and defends the earth, but will often destroy things in the world that he doesn't like. T-Rex is friends with Barundabagungasaurus because they both hate the same things (RWBY, Kaiju Girls, Crystal Gems, etc). They often complain about these things over drinks at the Fan Made Kaiju Bar. They also often play poker. T-Rex was a participant in the Fandom Wars and fought alongside Barundabagungasaurus, Giant Ankylosaurus, and Lady T-Rex on the side of the Anti-Cancer League in the war. Appearance T-Rex looks like a T-Rex. Name T-Rex's name comes from the fact that he is a T-Rex. History Becoming an Actor T-Rex first landed a role in the original King Kong, and his career spiraled from there. T-Rex became an award winning actor. Being such classic movies as the aforementioned King Kong and Jurassic Park. '' Rivalry with Godzilla T-Rex became rivals with Godzilla because of jealousy, as at the time (It was around the late 60s, early 70s) Godzilla movies were much more popular than those with normal dinosaurs. T-Rex would even go as far as to challenge Godzilla in battle on several occasions. These would all end in failure. T-Rex and his buddy Giant Ankylosaurus once were considered for the unmade film ''The Volcano Monsters, but were replaced with Godzilla and Anguirus. This is believed to be where the rivalry between T-Rex and Godzilla first started. T-Rex found it very amusing when the film was scrapped. Giant Ankylosaurus never commented on the incident. The rivalry between T-Rex and Godzilla lasted for a while, though both were willing to put their differences aside when the situation called for it. So far, this had only happened a few times. However their rivalry recently ended and the two are now friends. Working with Dr. Serizawa Since he wanted Godzilla dead and all, T-Rex used to work with Dr. Serizawa on his Oxygen Destroyer experiments. After Serizawa died in order to kill the first Godzilla, T-Rex continues experimenting with the device. In these experiments, he accidentally created a Destoroyah, which T-Rex was able to tame as a pet. He later adopted a Dogzilla as well, when T-Rex Jr asked for a puppy. Meeting his friends T-Rex was later forcibly relocated to Monster Island after his rampage during the filming of the second Jurassic Park film. He met all of his allies there. He even found a Lady T-Rex, with whom he had children with. Unfortunately, people kept stealing his DNA in his sleep and cloning him, thus many of his enemies were created. Spinosaurus: The One-Headed Monster! The monster Spinosaurus had recently arrived from space and had only one goal, destroy the earth! Sensing his approach, Mothra sought out the help of T-Rex and Rodan Jr, but the two were fighting each other at the time. After T-Rex told Mothra to f*** off, Mothra attempted to combat Spinosaurus herself. She was quickly defeated due to being in larval form at the time. However, luckily for Mothra, T-Rex and Rodan Jr arrived and the three defeated Spinosaurus and forced him back into space. Invasion of The Zero Monster When the humans were attempting make peace with the Ziliens before they found out their evil plan, T-Rex and Rodan Jr were brought to their planet, Planet Z, where they fought off Spinosaurus and T-Rex did a funny dance. Later, the Zilliens turned out to be evil and took control of T-Rex, Rodan Jr, and Spinosaurus, unleashing them on the earth. The humans broke the control, and T-Rex and Rodan Jr forced Spinosaurus into retreat once more. Kill All Monsters T-Rex was peacefully living on Monsterland (this was before he moved to Monster Island permanently) when the Kilaaks invaded and took control of T-Rex and several of the other monsters living there. They all attacked major cities until the humans once again broke the alien mind control. T-Rex led the charge against the Kilaaks then the aliens sent out there final monster, Spinosaurus. After helping his friends slaughter Spinosaurus, T-Rex destroyed the Kilaak base an roared in victory. This was when T-Rex first met Gorosaurus, one of his long-time friends. T-Rex vs Megalon When the Seatopians sent Borodan and MEGALON! MEGALON! MEGALON MOTHER F***ERS!!!!!! to attack humanity, T-Rex showed up and helped his new friend Robot Man to defeat them and save the world. During the battle, T-Rex stole Godzilla's Tail Slide to use against MEGALON MOTHER F***ERS. T-Rex vs Borodan When the evil Space Cockroaches invaded the earth, T-Rex and Giant Ankylosaurus went off to defeat them. The two went home after defeating Spinosaurus and Borodan, and destroying the T-Rex tower. T-Rex vs Mecha T-Rex The Simians built a robotic double of T-Rex named Mecha T-Rex to be their primary weapon of conquest after both Mechagodzillas failed. Mecha T-Rex was at first disguised as T-Rex to confuse everybody. However, Giant Ankylosaurus wasn't fooled by this, and attacked Fake T-Rex. The two fought for a little bit, and Fake T-Rex ended up winning. Later, the Simians sent out Fake T-Rex again, but this time the real T-Rex appeared out of a building and confronted him. This time, T-Rex managed to pick off some of Fake T-Rex's disguise before blasting the robot with his Generic Beam. This caused most of the disguise to be destroyed, and Mecha T-Rex reverted to his true form. The two got into a large fight with Mecha T-Rex winning for the most part due to his wide array of weaponry. T-Rex was forced into retreat and Mecha T-Rex was called in for repairs. The robot was sent out again, but this time T-Rex had help from his friend Lion Ceasar. The two ended up winning the fight and decapitating Mecha T-Rex. Terror of Mecha T-Rex Mecha T-Rex was rebuilt by the Simians and paired with Titanosaurus like Mechagodzilla 2 was in 75'. The two destroyed a city until T-Rex appeared and confronted them. After a long battle and some actually interesting human scenes, T-Rex came out victorious and swam back into the sea. T-Rex vs Spinosaurus After evil future terrorists tried to wipe T-Rex from existence, they sent out Spinosaurus to destroy Japan in the past so they could conquer it. However, turns out they didn't actually erase T-Rex from history, and he came back more pissed than usual. T-Rex then beat the sh** out of Spinosaurus. However, it turns out one of the terrorists was actually a good guy, and turned Spinosaurus into a cyborg to fight the enraged T-Rex. They failed. T-Rex vs Mecha T-Rex 2 Another Mecha T-Rex was built from the remains of Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah by the GDF to defeat T-Rex. In their first encounter, Mecha T-Rex proved successful against T-Rex, but was forced to retreat. Later, Mecha T-Rex was rebuilt and upgraded, and managed to almost kill both T-Rex and Rodan Jr before the two defeated him. T-Rex vs Space T-Rex When Space T-Rex kidnapped T-Rex Jr, T-Rex showed up and they fought for a bit. But Space T-Rex left and made a city his fortress before T-Rex showed up, along with the repaired Mechagodzilla wannabe. After a long and drawn out fight, T-Rex rekt Space T-Rex. T-Rex vs teh mutos When the super evil and not cannon fodder at all mutos attacked some cities, T-Rex went to stop them. He defeated them by using the magical powers he learned at Hogwarts to transform into Godzilla 2015 (or minilla). With this power, he defeated teh mutos. However, since he used his Godzilla 2015 form, Godzilla was given credit for the deed, much to T-Rex's ire. T-Rex vs the Creepypastas T-Rex once fought, defeated, and killed, Jeff the Killer and every single other stupid Creepypasta OC out there. After doing this, lots of fangirls were pissed at him. T-Rex in Hell Skeleturtle once sent T-Rex to hell after doing the aforementionded "stuff" with Skeleturtle's wife. Once in hell, T-Rex encountered various demons and faced his sins. He laughed it all off and walked through them. He even fought Red at some point. Finally after beating up all the demons, T-Rex found the gate out of hell. Once finding it, he let out a loud roar that roughly translates to "FINALLY!". However, Hell wasn't done with him yet. Satanturtle sent out his most powerful demons, each representing the Seven Deadly Sins, to defeat T-Rex. After commenting on how cliche the concept of of the Seven Deadly Sins had become in horror, T-Rex defeated them all. He then fought the Devil himself. Eventually, Satanturtle realized that he needed to get rid of T-Rex or Hell would be destroyed. He allowed T-Rex to leave if he could beat one final challenge, Cthulhu. Cthulhu tried to turn T-Rex insane, but then realized something. T-Rex was already insane. T-Rex thought to himself "My final challenge is this fat tub of lard with an octopus face." After having that thought, he quickly killed Cthulhu. Oh sure, Cthulhu eventually came back an menaced T-Rex and his friends for a while, but hey, he got out of Hell. Satanturtle still wants T-Rex dead, so that he can torture his soul forever. Being in a Video Game T-Rex was later approached to be in a video game. Thus, T-Rex Adventure was born, to compete with the release of Raptor Adventure. Shortly after the game's release, T-Rex noticed that events similar to the game started happening to him in real life. He thought this was odd, but passed it off a glitch. T-Rex vs Bagan T-Rex once battled overyhyped super powerful almighty monster known as Bagan. It was in this battle that he gained the ability to transform into Super T-Rex. He used this form to defeat the almighty Bagan. Of course, this would not be the last he would see of Bagan, as the immortal god overratedness would revive himself time and again to menace both T-Rex and Godzilla. T-Rex vs Goku. T-Rex once beat Goku in a fight. The Dragonball fans were very pissed. Superman once came up to T-Rex and told him that he knew exactly what T-Rex was going through. The two became friends after talking about it at the bar. T-Rex originally planned to brag about it to his friends on Monster Island, but after finding out that Goku had sacfricficred himself to allow Godzilla to turn into Super Super Godzilla, he thought it would be inappropriate to do so. Godzilla vs T-Rex T-Rex would eventually find out that his old rival Godzilla had become even more powerful, and sought to challenge him. The two got into a large battle in their normal forms, with T-Rex even turning into Super T-Rex. However, the almighty Bagan had recently revived himself, again. Now with even more power, he was the almighty SUPER Bagan. This forced T-Rex and Godzilla to join forces to defeat the almighty Super Bagan. Godzilla than transformed into Super Super Godzilla to challenge him. With the power given to him by Acacius, T-Rex transformed into Ultimate T-Rex. Together, the two of them defeated the almighty Super Bagan, and saved the day. Godzilla and T-Rex both decided to put their rivarly on hold for a while, and complemented each other's fighting skills before going their separate ways. T-Rex was however mad that he didn't make it into the front of the title. Becoming Ultra T-Rex After stealing the Beta Capsule from Ultraman while he was taking a leak, T-Rex used the device to transform into Ultra T-Rex in order to fend off some Ultra Monsters that were attacking Monster Island. After battling his way through them, T-Rex encountered what appeared to be Imitation Ultraman, but it was actuallly Imitation Imitation Ultraman! It turned out that he was the one behind it all. At this point, Ultra T-Rex's color timer had started to blink, and he was running out of energy. Thus, Imit Imit proved a formidable foe, until the real Ultraman showed up and fought him off. T-Rex had conveniently transformed back into his normal form, and as such, Ultraman was none the wiser to the fact that his Beta Capsule had been stolen. T-Rex vs Edgy T-Rex T-Rex would later find out that his brother Rick had become Edgelord supreme of Universe 986, and had been possessed by mysterious Shadow Creatures. T-Rex thought the title suited his brother well, but did not expect Rick, now known as Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge, would attack Monster Island in the first phase of his plan to spread his edgyness across the world. T-Rex would fight back against the edgelord army, and then engage his brother in combat. The battle was long, and kinda epic. At the end of it all, Rick, consumed by the Edge, fell into some lava. T-Rex reminded Rick that he was his brother, only for him to respond with "I hate you!". T-Rex facepalmed, as his brother had been reduced to referencing terrible Creepypastas. T-Rex thinks his brother is still out there, and awaits his return The Battle For Christmas. T-Rex was once again forced to team up with Godzilla, at the request of Santa T-Rex, in order to save Christmas from the evil Grinchzilla. After Elfeking led a successful attack on Grinchzilla's Wampa army, T-Rex, Godzilla, and Santa T-Rex went into Grinchzilla's fortress. Together, they defeated him. As reward for there help, Santa T-rex allowed T-Rex and Godzilla to open their presents early. Godzilla got a nuclear power plant, while T-Rex got a blu-ray copy of Jurassic World. '' T-Rex vs The Illuminati T-Rex would later come into conflict with the Illuminati, after figuring out information about their organization that he would use to take them down. T-Rex and his allies would battle the Illuminati for weeks, constantly having to dodge assassins and other attempts to kill them. After finding their base, T-Rex stormed right in. The Illuminati had prepared for this however, unleashing their ultimate weapon, the Illuminatisaurus Rex. T-Rex defeated this Creature using his MLG form with the aid of Doge, another being with the power of MLG. The Illuminati was no match for the power of MLG T-Rex, and their base was destroyed. Despite the MLG being strong with him, Doge was killed in the battle. Despite this victory, T-Rex still strongly believes that the Illuminati is still out there somewhere. Waiting....and planning their revenge. T-Rex would later realize that the reason the Illuminati was killing those with MLG power, such as Shrek, Doge, Freddy Teh Bear and a variety of others, is because MLG power was the one thing that could defeat them. T-Rex thinks this is why he was so effective against them in MLG form. ''A T-Rex Halloween It was Halloween in Universe 986, and T-Rex had decided to call some friends over to go trick-or-treating. He called Giant Ankylosaurus, Ultraman Jack, his son T-Rex Jr, and Barundabagungasaurus. They all met at T-rex's house to show off their costumes. Ankylo was dressed as Gamera, Ultraman Jack was wearing a Jack-O-Lantern mask, reffering to himself as Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern, and T-Rex Jr was dressed as a velociraptor. Barundabagungasaurus wasn't wearing a costume, saying he has other ways of getting candy. T-Rex simply grew himself some feathers, stating he was going as a scientifically accurate T-Rex. They went trick-or-treating for a couple of hours until coming up to a spooky house. Rather than going in, they decided to investigate the graveyard to the left of the house. When all of a sudden, Death T-Rex appeared before them. T-Rex's first reaction was to ask why this creature was stealing his look. Death T-Rex explained that he was the embodiment of death and destruction in the universe, and he wanted to kill T-Rex and his allies for defying death, and therefore him, so many times. He also wanted to bring about the end of the world, so there was that to. He then summoned his minions to help him out. Candy Corn Godzilla, Ghost Varan, Shin Ghost Godzilla, SkeleT-Rex, and Skeleton Godzilla were immediately teleported to the graveyard. They fought Death T-Rex's minions, but things didn't go to well. T-Rex tried to reason with SkeleT-Rex, since he was his his dad before death and all, but this was to no avail. SkeleT-Rex simply blasted T-Rex with his hellfire, burning off all the feathers, and weakening T-Rex. This enraged T-Rex Jr, who attempted to attack the Skeletal monster, only to get tail-whipped by Skeleton Godzilla, the other Skeletal monster. With T-Rex seemingly down, Barundabagungasaurus and Ankylosaurus attacked the spooky scary skeletons. Ultraman Jack-O-Lantern was left stuck with the two ghosts, and CCG. He tried to punch Ghost Varan, but went right through him. Ghost Varan just clawed at him, and Candy Corn Godzilla blasted him from behind with his Candy Corn Beam, destroying the Jack-O-Lantern Mask. Jack was pissed. "That mask cost me 5 bucks!" he yelled, before attacking Candy Corn Godzilla with his Ultra-lance. The two ghosts then grabbed some popcorn and decided to watch the fight. They were then attacked by Godzilla and the real Varan. Since they were the same beings, Godzilla and Varan were able to harm the ghosts. This worked greatly to their advantage, as Godzilla was able to defeat Ghost Shin Godzilla with a prolonged blast from Red Spiral Beam. Varan also managed to defeat Ghost Varan, by leaving his own body and casting Ghost Varan out with his own spirit, because he can do that now. Because Varan is awesome. T-Rex then got up, and with the aid of T-Rex Jr, defeated SkeleT-Rex. The two kept two of the bones, figuring they could give them to Dogzilla and Destroyah when they got back home. Barundabagungasaurus blasted Skeleton Godzilla with his Fandom Cannon. The memes proved too dank for the Ghastly Kaiju, as Godzilla then transformed into Super Super Godzilla and defeated Skeleton Godzilla with a single falcon punch. After that, SSG blasted Candy Corn Godzilla with his Kame Hame Nova Breath, which allowed Jack to defeat the Candy Monster by stabbing him in the chest with the Ultra-lance. Death T-Rex was enraged, and challenged the group of Kaiju directly. He proved incredibly powerful, with his mystical demonic powers and stuff. After almost beating everyone, Death T-Rex was defeated when the assorted heroes got up and blasted him with their respective beams. T-Rex with his generic beam, T-Rex Jr with a weaker variaton, Super Super Godzilla with his Kame Hame Nova Breath, Jack with his Specium Ray, Ankylosaurus with a beam he didn't even know he had, and Barundabagungasaurus with the Fandom Cannon. Death T-Rex was defeated, though no permantley killed. T-Rex surmised that he could never truly be killed, and the others agreed. Barundabagungasaurus said that if that were the case, they were f***ed. T-Rex told him to watch his language around T-Rex Jr, and Godzilla said that if Death T-Rex returned, they could just defeat him again. After that, they all went home. Square Enix While T-Rex did not combat SE directly, he heard about the massive battle that had taken place from his friend Ultraman Jack. T-Rex promised the Ultra that he would help in the fight against Square Enix, should they try anything else. He would later act upon this by helping his friends I-Rex, V-Rex, Goroasaurus, Zilla, and Godzillasaurus against the two SE Mechas Mecha Zilla and Mecha Gorosaurus. The battle against Super Super Bagan So that jerk Bagan had revived himself again. He started kicking Godzilla's tail, and T-Rex reluctantly went with Mothra, Gangsta Ghidorah, and to Rodan Jr to help him in battle. They all got beat up by Super Super Bagan, and T-Rex exclaimed that he knew this was a bad idea. T-Rex then witnessed Godzilla's transformation into Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla firsthand, and was pissed that his old rival had become even more powerful. After SSB's defeat, T-Rex went home sulking. The battle against the Trilopods Like many of earth's other heroes, T-Rex helped battle the Trilopods and defeat Matiga. Trumpzilla vs the World Like all the other Kaiju on Monster Island, T-Rex aided in killing Trumpzilla. He, along with Godzilla, led the charge. T-Rex 2 T-Rex would once again feature in a video game, in which he teamed up with Twin Tail to stop the evil Dr. Pingas from kidnapping some giant animals. The two succeeded, and battled the returned Evil T-Rex along the way. Of course, this happened in real life. T-Rex once again thought it was a glitch. The Return of Lady T-Rex It turns out Lady T-Rex ended up in Universe 988 after her disappearance. After helping the Godzilla of that universe defend earth from the Simians and the aliens who built Mecha MechaGodzilla, the GDF rebuilt the Dimension Tide. After hijacking the device, Lady T-Rex managed to return to her home universe. After returning, Lady T-Rex swam all the way to Monster Island and attempted to find her husband. Once reaching the Island, Lady T-Rex found Super Biollante trying to seduce T-Rex. Lady T-Rex attacked Super Biollante in order to save her man. After SB revealedvthat her true plan was to eat T-Rex, he, Lady T-Rex, and T-Rex Jr joined forces and defeated Super Biollante. Attack on Hybrid When the recently revived Dr. Mafune unleashed his hybrid Kaiju Rat Rat, Raptor Rat, and Rat Raptor, T-Rex went with his new buddies Titanosaurus and Mechagodzilla 2 (who is sentient now, deal with it) to defeat them. The hybrids put up a good fight but were eventually defeated when Godzilla showed up to help. The Kaiju Heroes vs The Abomination When the Edgy Abomination Blood Lord was going on it's murderous rampage, T-Rex joined forces with Godzilla, Gamera, Ultraman, and King Kong to put an end to the creature's reign of terror. After a very long battle, the Abomination was defeated, and the heroes went their separate ways and returned home. The Invasion of The Dolphins When the Dolphins attacked the world as the final phase of their plan, T-Rex was one of many Kaiju recruited by Dugongus Maximus and Zetton II to help fight the Dolphin menace. T-Rex celebrated with his friends when the fight was over. T-Rex: Final Battles T-Rex fought a shit ton of Kaiju and it was basically the story below but way toned down and there were less Kaiju in it. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ T-Rex 3 and Knuckles T-Rex teamed up with Knuckles to fight of Dr. Pingas and retrieve that Master Emerald. He succeeded. T-Rex R T-Rex was involved in a race with his allies and enemies. The worst thing ever T-Rex was in this abomination of a video game. Even he cannot tell you what happened because of how confusing it is. T-Rex's "Who are you? I'm you but worse" moment T-Rex would later meet Rex, an unfaithful american adaptation of himself, and the two actually ended up becoming friends, with T-Rex helping Rex with his self esteem issues. The two are friends to this day. More Super Super Kaiju? When Super Super C.O.V,Super Super Grand King , and Super Super Alien Hipporito attacked T-Rex, alongside Godzilla, showed up to help out Father of Ultra, Ultraman Taro, and Ultraman Gaia in defeating the three Super Super Kaiju. T-Rex transformed into Ultimate T-Rex to fight them and eventually the three Super Super Kaiju were defeated and T-Rex went home/ The Great Spongegar War T-Rex, along with Godzilla and Ultraman King, led the allied forces against the Spongegar armies and after a while, the allies defeated the Spongegars and T-Rex himself got to help defeat the original Spongegar. Koopular vs Hoopular T-Rex appears as a minor character in the film, alongside several other Kaiju betting on who the victor of the battle between Koopular and Hoopular will be. Like everyone else, he is pissed when Bemular kills both of them. Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures T-Rex first appears in episode 12 of Season two, The Old and New. T-Rex get's sucked through a portal to Universe 666 whilst cooking scrambled eggs on a destroyed Mechagodzilla. Not knowing it, he is sent to a small town in England, the same town of which Oh Pi (Universe 666) resides in. After being confronted by the small creature, the two sense that a great deal of energy is being exerted and go to investigate, but find that neither of them can teleport to the location. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex T-Rex is the main character of this series, therefore appears in like every episode. Any important developments to his character during the series will be added to this section. In the second episode of the series, it was revealed that T-Rex had a history with the monster Diosaurus and that the two were enemies. This led to a fight between the two, a flashback, and the first time T-Rex directly acknowledged the author. T-Rex: Planet of the Ripoffs While the T-Rex in this film was technically T-Rex Earth, back in Universe 986, T-Rex did do motion-capture for the movie. In an interview T-Rex stated he hated filming it, as the mo-cap suit was itchy and all he did was stumble around in front of a green screen, having absolutely no idea what he was doing. He was however pleased with the final product. Doctor Who Comics T-Rex appears in the Doctor Who comics by IDW Publishing under the psuedonym of "Kevin". At one point he was given a mech suit. It was awesome T-Rex: King of Nothing T-Rex will appear in the upcoming film T-Rex: King of Nothing and is the title character. It has been confirmed that Mothra, Rodan Jr, and Spinosaurus will appear in the film. Personality T-Rex is well, a sarcastic son of a bitch. He will openly mock his opponents and break the the 4th wall whenever possible. He points out the plot holes of his own universe and takes joy in doing it. However despite being a smartass, T-Rex can also be friendly and caring towards his close friends and allies, and especially, his family. T-Rex will fight for those he cares about to the very end and in general won't let some asshole destroy the Earth. T-Rex may come off as a dick at times, but he typically means well. Abilities * Generic Beam. That usually beam of energy that almost every Kaiju has. It can change between orange and blue, the two most generic beam colors. * Regeneration * Magical powers that allow him to turn into Godzilla 2015 * All powers associated with Godzilla 2015 ** Atomic Breath ** Nuclear pulse ** red spiral ray * Can turn into super form by getting really angry and yelling really loudly, used to defeat the almighty Bagan * Uses the power of spicy nachos to turn into burning form * Adept swimmer * MLG form * Ultimate form, used to defeat almighty Super Bagan. * Power-up armor. Given to him by Trendmasters, because they wanted to sell toys. * Can turn into dragon * Can turn into my other OC, John the Hedgehog. He looks like Sonic, but is orange. * Telepathy (he's probably reading your mind right now) * energy absorption (like Kirby) * Giant AK 47 * Phoenix down (used to revive Harambe) * Magic Shrooms * Fireballs * God beam: One shots any enemy. The problem is this attack also blows up several universes, so T-Rex never uses it. This was the other reason Skeleturtle was pissed at him. * Sword (got it after killing a generic anime portagonist) * Claws/teeth * Tali whip * Can turn into a Spinosaurus * Water gun * Flight (in ultimate form) * Eye beams * Can grow spikes all over his body * Can grow feathers at will, and throw then telepathically like Geronimon * Can turn into a human with the power of creepy/stupid fan art. * Can became skellington * Knife (watch out, he'll cut you). * Oxygen Destroyer (he used to work with Dr. Serizawa) * Pet Destroyah (obtained from Oxygen Destroyer experiments) * Atomic Poop (he may have accidentally created Heritage) * Pet Dogzilla * Can turn into a demon * A shiny Pikachu (obtained after hours of playing Pokemon Go) * Can turn into Ultra T-Rex with a Beta Capsule that he stole. After the T-Rex Halloween Special, he returned the device at the request of Ultraman Jack. As such, T-Rex no longer has this ability. * Character Deletion Ray. T-Rex can fire a beam from his mouth that deletes any character. This ability was first seen in his appearance in Jefferey's Jefftastic Space Adventures * Scronching Blade: Meme Man gifted this to him after a battle with the nefarious Pillars. Weaknesses: * Sucks at basketball * Is incredibly jealous of Godzilla * Power-up armor can be destroyed easily by powerful Kaiju * Contract with Trendmasters. * Can get jaw broken easily, King Kong can testify to this * Is an alcoholic * Gets high every time he uses his MLG form * Burning form causes heartburn * Getting wiped from existence (But who isn't '' weak to that?) * Can't beat Superman (but who can?) * Can be easily killed by his own Oxygen Destroyer. Trivia * T-Rex and his universe is an obvious parody of several of the characters on this wiki. No offense intended towards the creators. * Orignal character!!! Do nut steel!!!11!!1 * I don't care if this page gets deleted, I had fun making it. * No hate comments!!! Good comments only!!!11111 * This OC is very, very, original * I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes a meme. * I might make fanfics about him, but they will be purposefully cringey. * T-Rex was the first Kaiju I created on this wiki. He's also the most creative. * T-Rex works at ACME, and is as of yet unable to find Carmen Sanediego. * T-Rex used to play basketball, but he always lost because of his tiny arms. He is known enemies with Charles Barkley because of this. A mutual hatred of Charles Barkley is the only thing T-Rex and Godzilla have in common. * T-Rex's MLG form can only be attained after rapid consumption of Doritos and Mt. Dew. * T-Rex is constantly on the run from Michel Bay, because Bay wants to reboot him, and T-Rex doesn't want anything to do with him. * T-Rex used to live in North Carolina, and thus hates Pat Mcory as many to the citizens in that state do. This was before he was relocated to Monster Island. He hates the governor there to. * Despite all of his abilities, he still cannot beat Godzilla. He can, however beat any other character on this wiki. * T-Rex is the second of my characters to receive a visual representation, but the first Kaiju I made. * T-Rex gained his color changing abilities in order to adapt better to his roles in movies. * Yes, I know that's not how evolution works. * As if it wasn't utterly obvious, I didn't create either of the images above. * T-Rex was considered for a role in ''Godzilla vs King Ghidorah, but was replaced when they found this "Godzillasaurus" guy who Toho said was perfect for the role. After a brief professional rivalry, the two became friends. * The way T-Rex obtains his ultimate form is based on an old idea I had for how Godzilla would turn into Ultimate Godzilla, after receiving energy from Acacius and Mellisa. He would then use this power to defeat Red, who would be in his Final Final Form. This was obviously before I realized that Godzilla was overpowered enough on his own, and didn't need a Super form. * When asked what his least favorite role in a movie was, T-Rex said The Last Dinosaur. He also stated that he didn't particularly enjoy filming Jurassic World, because he had to fight his friend Indominus. * Gorosaurus is sometimes T-Rex's stunt double. * When asked what his favorite Godzilla movie was, T-Rex claimed that he couldn't decide between the 1998 American remake, Godzilla's Revenge, or ''Gigantis The Fire Monster. '' * The T-Rex Halloween special is so ridiculously late it isn't even funny. * T-Rex once teamed up with John Cena to destroy every single copy of the Fred movies in Universe 986. They succeeded, and the human race rejoiced. * Upon encountering Jeff-saurus and Jane-Saurus, T-Rex was very confused, as he could've sworn he had killed all the Creepypasta OCs. * T-Rex's wide variety of random abilities are actually barley ever used in the storylines. * T-Rex may be the longest page on this entire wiki. Seriously, it's ''loooonnngg. '' * T-Rex has crossed over with almost every major Kaiju on the wiki, and almost one of every user's Kaiju. He met his universe's counterparts of Raptor and Jeff-saurus, via their Universe 986 counterparts. He is personal friends with Barundabagungasaurus, has had brief encounters with Oh Pi, is seemingly aware of various going ons in the FMK multiverse, and recently will meet Jefferey due to his appearance in that series. He also received assistance during Final Final Wars from Ratzilla. * This page used to be shit. Just look at the old revisions. * T-Rex was in Rebirth of Mothra 3 as of course, a T-Rex. * Cdr uses T-Rex as a roleplay character in the rare occurrences he is on the Wikizilla Roleplay chat. Surprisingly, no one has cringed to death yet! Do you like T-Rex? Yes No Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Jurassic Park Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:OP Characters Category:T-Rex variations Category:The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Category:Kaiju that defy any laws of life Category:Parents